Birthday Surprises
by voldemort-shmoldemort
Summary: Its Lily's birthday, and she spends the morning in James' dorm... Ok rubbish summary but please read anyway, this is my first story so please be nice and R&R! MWPP era one-shot complete. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is my first story....I know the ideas not very original, and the style isn't great....but i do my best!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything apart from what you recognize.....so not much here!! Everything you recognize belongs to the awesome J.K. Rowling**

Lily couldn't sleep. Usually she was awake thinking about her parents. She can still vividly remember when the black letter came on that sunny Thursday morning, informing her of their deaths. Rosier's parents were prime suspects. She had avoided him for weeks. And yet today, she wasn't thinking about her parents. It was her birthday, and there was only one thing on her mind. James. It still occasionally amazes her that she gives in so easily, that the one she calls Sexy Satan (secretly obviously – she'd die if anyone knew) can have this much power over her. She isn't used to feeling this much attraction to him.

Well...that's not entirely true.

She thinks back to when she saw James stretch that time after Quidditch practice...his lean, toned stomach with that tantalizing trail of hair leading downwards. Mmm, and the dreams that that experience led to...

Oh _god_ she wants him, loves him, James, who gives her desires she's never had before, and not just sexually. She wants to know him, everything about him – where he is, what he's thinking, who he's with, his hopes, dreams, _everything_.

Before last term, when they kissed and she'd told him "_Yes, yes of course I'll go to Hogsmeade with you"_, she'd never really felt jealous before – never cared what Christine , Mary or even Mia – aka Bitch – thought about James. She didn't care if they sent him love poems, hitched their skirt up in his presence or even if they flirted with him with her around.

But now, now he was _hers. _He though he was territorial, but _Lily, _if Mia came anywhere near him she would be in the hospital wing until Christmas, of next year.

Slowly, silently she slid out of bed, taking care not to make noise as she opened the door and crept into the first boys dorm on the right – the one that the Marauders slept in.

* * *

"Hey."

James Potter turns toward the sound of the voice to see Lily standing at the side of his bed, holding the curtains open with one hand. Wait, _WHAT?_ Lily Evans, his Lily was actually in his room next to his bed. Was he dreaming? _I know I'm not dreaming, because she's wearing that bloody nightdress, In my dreams she's never wearing that much_. Lily Evans is probably the only girl in the world who can wear an all encompassing, shapeless nightdress and look wonderfully contoured and_ very_ sexy.

"'Lo," he says sleepily in response, wondering what the time is, still not sure if he's awake.

Lily climbs onto his bed, letting the curtains fall closed behind her. "I can't sleep," Lily says, sounding slightly embarrassed. "Just think. I've been seventeen for almost six hours now."

He refrains from teasing Lily for doing the exact thing she swore never to do, lie in James' bed with him in it. Lily's voice indicates that now is not the time for teasing. And besides, what if she gets angry and decides to get out. He couldn't have that.

"It's my birthday," she says, smiling expectantly, "Am I to expect a present?"

"You'll see," he replies, smiling at her frustration.

"That's very kind of you," Lily says, so gravely that he wants to laugh.

"Come and sit in my lap then, Birthday Girl." _Better still, sit in my lap and come_.

Lily finds James' wand on the shelf over the head of his bed and casts _lumos_, lighting the canopy of the bed to shower them with soft, white light.

He doesn't want to push her, but he wants to show her how much she would enjoy sleeping with him, in both senses.  
At the same time, he's aware that he's probably on thin ice with Lily after breaking up with her a second time, saying she deserved better, and isn't prepared to push his luck. Not _just_ yet, anyway.

He pushes up just as Lily lowers herself down and both of them exhale loudly at that first touch. When he grinds his crotch sideways between Lily's legs, she tips her head back, her fiery auburn hair just brushing his shoulders. He can smell it. It's getting much longer now, trailing down her back and highlighting those sexy curves he dreams of.  
"What sort of present is this, then?" Lily whispers giddily, struggling to maintain her balance atop James.

"The fun sort," he grins back, the blood pounding in his cock so strongly it's almost as though his cock has its own heartbeat. "Come here and kiss me," he demands, knowing from past experience that as much fun as _this_ is, it will be even better if he can taste Lily properly.

"Yes, just let me – oh, do that again," Lily says, as she shifts balance and flinches, shivering with pleasure.

"Do what again?" he asks, not quite sure what Lily is referring to, but settling his hands on Lily's sides and shifting her lithe form about in his lap so that his cock nudges up behind Lily's centre. "That?"

"Mmm, yes, that – oh, _Prongs_," Lily cries out in a harsh whisper, collapsing against James and muffling the rest of her cry against James' shoulder.

"Messy, sweaty, sexy, eager little virgin doe ," he whispers, his fingers still playing up and down Lily's side and making her twitch delightedly. Lily is quiet, resting her weight against James completely in exhaustion. They haven't been able to do this often, but it's been often enough for him to know that Lily has trouble hiding her satisfaction after orgasm. The thought is amusing and oh so sweet on Lily.

_Worn out. Poor pet._

Lily rests her head against James' chest, smiling into his neck. "Only thestrals sweat, you thick stag, Does _perspire. _And how do you know I'm a virgin," Lily sleepily insists.

Before he can answer back or get his hand down his pyjama bottoms to finish himself off, Sirius' alarm-charm goes off.

"It's not seven o'clock _already_ is it?" Sirius whines from the bed at the far end of the room. Peter murmurs sleepily, and he can hear Remus getting out of bed, presumably on his way to shake Peter awake as well.

Once again, the threat of discovery chases any vestige of drowsiness out of Lily, and she springs off him in an instant, not looking remotely tired or as sleepily sated as she was a moment ago. _Oh no you don't_, he thinks, reaching for Lily. "Stay," he hisses. If it comes to it, he can have Lily say that she suspected her own bed of being booby-trapped for her birthday and crawled into James'.

It's probably only for a moment, but to him it seems as though Lily spends far too much time thinking about it before climbing back into bed with him. _What are you smiling at_, he thinks suspiciously, as Lily allows herself to be dragged back.

"Prongs, are you awake?" Peter asks softly from outside his curtains. Lily's quick grin flashes teeth at him, before she plunges one hand into James' pyjama bottoms.

_Oh…God…_

"Yeah," he manages, as the waist-elastic of his pants is pushed down and warm fingers wrap around his prick. Lily does something with a fingernail, spiralling it around the entire length of his shaft, and he almost throws her off when he bucks. Lily puts on an expression of mock affront. "What…" He realises that she still doesn't know what Sirius, Remus and Peter have planned. "What do you need me to do?"

"Wormtail, Moony and I are going down to the kitchens to take care of it," Sirius says. He is probably only imagining that he can hear an undercurrent of 'and we don't need you' to the statement.

Lily repeats the motion with her fingernails, and he abruptly ceases to care. "Right," he gasps out. Lily adjusts her balance on James' thighs, clearly judging she can maintain her perch without hands, because once she is settled she slips her other hand into James' pants as well. "Oh, sweet fuck…"

_Did I just say that out loud?_

"You all right, Prongs?"

_Shit._

Lily raises an eyebrow at him, the canopy of the bed still raining light down on her and throwing odd shadows across her face. One of Lily's torturous, insistent, _brilliant_ hands has worked its way between his legs, exploring under his balls.

"I don't think he's properly awake," Peter calls out, slightly too loudly.

"Would you keep your voice down!" Remus snaps, just as loudly. "We don't want to wake his 'darling Lily' yet! She's only next door"

Lily's other eyebrow goes up at that. "What have the four of you planned?" Lily whispers, just loudly enough for him to hear without the others being able to do the same.

He shakes his head frantically, hoping Lily will take the hint that he doesn't know anything about it. She looks disbelieving and does something amazing with her fingers – just behind his balls – making him cry out wordlessly.

"Prongs, you awake yet?" Sirius asks.

Lily smiles, pinches James' cock and says in another soft whisper, "Tell me what you've planned."

_I don't know anything about it, I swear. They've told me nothing. All I could do was plan my own birthday surprise for you, and you'd better like it more than this one._

"Prongs!"

"Yes, I'm awake!" He shakes his head again at Lily as he says it.

"Keep your voice down! You all right in there?"

"No, I've a cramp in my leg," he lies, hoping that they don't come to investigate. He's all for telling the three of them about the fact that he's being tossed off by Lily Evans and vice versa, but he's not sure she's ready to be caught in the act. She's always preferred initiating the discussion to being caught out and having explanations demanded. "Oh…God you _sexy_ bitch"

Lily looks up, the amusement on her face softening into happiness, as James' prick pulses and spurts all over her fingers. Before he can cry out _too_ loudly, Lily rips a hand away from his groin and plasters it over James' lips. He can taste himself on Lily's hand.

"Can you distract her while we set it up?"

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do," he promises, as Lily removes her hand, leans forward and kisses around his mouth and chin. "Lazy woman probably hasn't woken up yet." Lily nips him sharply. "Ow," he says reproachfully, adding, "my leg," as a not very convincing after thought.

"Do you want us to come and get you?"

"No, I'll have her dressed and ready in time for breakfast."

"Tell them it'll take half an hour," Lily whispers insistently.

"I'll try and coax her down the stairs by half seven."

"Breakfast doesn't start until eight."

"Eight, then. Now let me sleep," he says, feeling Lily settle into him as Remus, Sirius and Peter let themselves out.

"Devious sexy stag," Lily says, sitting up and straddling him. "Tell me what you've planned."

"I can't, I didn't plan this," he says. "My job was to keep you out of their hair so that the three of them could organise it without you breathing down their necks."

"I haven't been down to breakfast in weeks," Lily says, "my friends will think something's wrong."

"If I'm any judge," he says gently, knowing exactly what is bothering Lily, "everyone else in the Great Hall," _including Rosier_, "will be too busy dealing with whatever it is that those three have planned to trouble us about our relationship."

"How do you know they will - "

"Well, it's not too hard to guess, is it? Now come on, get washed and dressed."

"Get dressed, is it? You don't want to stay here and play some more?"

_You __**know**__ I do. You know that's all I'd do if I were able to_. "We're going to make ourselves decent, and go down to breakfast. And quite possibly, amidst all the chaos, a certain Virgin Doe is going to learn that it Does Not Do to molest innocent stags, as sexy and irresistible as they are."

Lily rolls her eyes, "I don't know any innocent stags. Do you?"

"Not anymore," replied James with a grin, as he swiftly pushed his hand into her panties, teasing her clit very gently. He laughs at the moan Lily lets out, showing how wet she is in her face.

"You will be made to _suffer_, Potter. Let's see _you_ keep a straight face and a smooth voice while I fondle you under the table."

James' eyes go wide, the pupils dilating to reduce his irises to thin, silver rims. "I bet I could," he challenges.

"We'll see, won't we?" Pushing James insistently toward the edge of the bed, she returns to her own dorm to get washed and dressed.

**A/N Come on!!! hit the review button...you know you want to!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: dodges computer screens thrown at me...its short. But you still love me right? Sorry **** I WILL UPDATE QUICKER NOW xxxxx**

**Disclaimer: god I wish I was J.K. Rowling...**

Lily looked her reflection up and down in the mirror with a critical eye. Her skirt fell just short of halfway down her thigh, her blouse was a dazzling white and her robes hung off her shoulders, undone. She had washed her hair, which now fell in soft waves around her face. Her emerald green eyes were outlined with minimal amounts of eyeliner, and she had applied her muggle cherry lip-balm to her lips. She smiled, but it was a cold smile. She hadn't been down to breakfast in at least three weeks. Since her parents died, she had wanted to avoid social interaction, and breakfast demanded just that. But still, she had to face the world some time; her parents would not have wanted her to be miserable for the rest of her life. Also, her friends had supported her through her parents' death, and she owed it to them to be nice.

Taking a deep breath, she gave her reflection one last once-over before grabbing her bag, and descending the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, where James would undoubtedly be waiting.

James looked up as he heard the door to the girls' dorm open and watched with wide eyes as Lily's lithe form came closer and closer to him. _Fuck! _She looked so damn good! Forcing his mind back to reality, he saw the anxiousness in her eyes as she looked up at him. He smiled. How was it that he was so lucky?

"Babe you look gorgeous," He said in a low voice, "trust me, today is gonna be the best day of your life."

"Second best," she smirked at the frown that flickered through his deep, hazel eyes, "The best day of my life was when I went on that first date with you."

He smiled; reassured that she wasn't chickening out on him over going down to breakfast. He knew that she was worried about what people would think, if they would ask her questions she didn't want to answer, and right now all he wanted to do was reassure her that he was there for her.

**A/N: so...update in a week?**


End file.
